In recent years, the sport of in-line skating has enjoyed a tremendous growth in popularity. With the increased popularity of in-line skating as a recreational activity, many non-skaters want to learn how to in-line skate.
A problem with in-line skating is that many beginners find it difficult to learn how to in-line skate. On reason for such difficulty is that typical in-line skates have a rigid non-flexible design. The rigid design feels uncomfortable and unnatural to novice skaters who are accustomed to foot apparel, such as shoes, that flex at the natural articulation points of the feet.